Santa Baby
| Released = October 2, 1953 | Format = 7" | Recorded = July 1953 | Genre = | Length = | Label = RCA Victor | Writer = }} | Producer = | Certification = | Chronology = Eartha Kitt singles | Last single = "I Want To Be Evil" (1953) | This single = "Santa Baby" (1953) | Next single = "Lovin' Spree" (1954) }} "Santa Baby" is a 1953 Christmas song written by Joan Javits (the niece of Senator Jacob K. Javits) and Philip Springer, sung originally by Eartha Kitt. The song is a tongue-in-cheek look at a Christmas list addressed to Santa Claus by a woman who wants extravagant gifts such as sables, yachts, and decorations from Tiffany's. Original recording "Santa Baby" was originally recorded by Eartha Kitt with Henri René and his orchestra in New York City, in July 1953. It was released by RCA Victor Records as catalog number 20-5502 (in the USA),RCA Victor Records in the 20-5000 to 20–5999 series and by EMI on the His Master's Voice label as catalog number B 10728. The song was a huge hit for Kitt, and she later said that it was one of her favorite songs to record; she reprised it in the 1954 film New Faces. Kitt re-recorded the song for Kapp Records in 1963, using a more uptempo arrangement (Madonna's popular rendition for the 1987 charity album A Very Special Christmas was based on this latter version). In 1954, Kitt recorded a new version of the song with new lyrics titled "This Year's Santa Baby" to no commercial success. Writers listed did not change. The song is heard in many films, such as Driving Miss Daisy (1989), Mixed Nuts (1994), Elf (2003), and Boynton Beach Club (2005). It was also heard in the Gavin and Stacey Christmas Special (2008). Cover versions In December 2010, Kylie Minogue's version of the song reached #76 in the UK due to download sales and reached a new peak of #72 in 2016. It was first released as a b-side to her 2000 single "Please Stay" (released in December of that year), which charted #10 a b-side to her version of the Christmas classic "Let It Snow". Both were released during December 2010 on iTunes on A Kylie Christmas. On 23 December 2010, Kylie released the video for "Santa Baby" via YouTube. The song is also featured on Minogue's 2015 album Kylie Christmas. Minogue's version of the song is featured in the 2006 film The Holiday. Ariana Grande released a cover version of the song with Liz Gillies on December 10, 2013 for her debut Christmas EP Christmas Kisses, which was released three days later. Eric Jacobson, in character as Miss Piggy, covered the song for the 2002 television film It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie and for the 2006 album The Muppets: A Green and Red Christmas. Ashanti released a cover version of the song on her Christmas album called A Wonderful Christmas With Ashanti in 2013. Certification References External links * }} Category:1953 songs Category:2009 singles Category:American Christmas songs Category:Christmas novelty songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Eartha Kitt songs Category:Madonna (entertainer) songs Category:Kylie Minogue songs Category:Sugababes songs Category:LeAnn Rimes songs Category:Versa (band) songs Category:RCA Victor singles Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Republic Records singles Category:2013 songs Category:2013 singles Category:Comedy songs Category:Songs with lyrics by Philip Springer